Average Evening
by Hi-again
Summary: The day is over but the evening is to be upon us soon. The mall, a movie and a party all await the Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Land, Sea and Bare

I don't own Teen Titans or any character that has a name of a Titan. Please, remember to review at the end. Warning, I may be deleted at any time.

Speedy was taking Robin's amphibious bike across the bay to the mainland to search the hot spots for hot girls. When he hit the beach literally, the front wheel dug a big whole before settling in and crushing a kid's sandcastle. He jetted past the boardwalk onto the main roads. First on his list was the Jump City Mall, where he could at least scout out and spread the word, "Party at the Big T".

"I wonder if the Trout has found any ladies," cruising on the bike, he had a clear path to the mall because it wasn't barely even noon yet. It was only a half an hour, since they hit the road, but Aqualad was lucky enough to have transportation that was built for his hunting grounds. The trip across the water set Speedy back by twenty minutes and sort of ticked him off for not taking the T-car. At least then he could have brought back some of the girls without ordering special transportation.

He leaned hard on the inside of the turn as he moved up a spiral parking ramp. Each turn he was going blind, so he prayed for a clear path. Making his way up, Speedy notice a lot of "Sweet 16" cars parked around the facility. They were some that were models from two to three years ago, but they were with no doubt the preppy rich girl cars from some of the interiors. Legality wasn't going to be an issue tonight.

On the top floor, he gave the kickstand a swift jab from his foot. His foot swung over the top as he removed the helmet. The second he pulled his weight off the bike it toppled over and snagged his leg, pulling him down too. Not really off to a good start, he set up the bike and made sure to secure the kickstand. He could already sense the cold feeling of defeat wash over slowly with the thoughts of Aqualad grabbing beach girls, water girls and even some of the mall girls somehow.

"Stupid bike," he gave it another swift kick to make himself feel better. Again it fell over.

Back in the water, Aqualad was swimming past some places he would hang out when he was a local. Except for the new coral reef forming over Brother Blood's old headquarters, the waters stayed the same. The city was still there, but it never was good hunting grounds for the opposite sex. For that you needed to follow the fault lines for chimneys. The area around the fault line was highly volcanic, which treated those who knew about it and could survive it, basically a day at the spa.

Though there were some toxic vents because of the heat source impurities, there were still hot water currents that made the ladies just bath in the warmth. Sometimes the vents would even cough up clean mud that the girls used as an cleanser, hence the spa like treatment. Aqualad knew all this because he was a peeping tom as a young man and was the only guy to know about it. The girls would get stark naked and start up a mud fight to help each other apply the sticky paste.

Oh he loved those memories, but there's nothing like the real thing. Over the ridge he could see the girls, all of them lookers coated in detox mud. As soon as he reached a good vantage point, he froze not from the view but the fact that if he just swam up, he'd be marked a pervert and most likely they'd flee. If he was going to beat Speedy, he would have to get a better plan than that.

The girls were lounging on the ledge of a large hot water vent lathered up in mud. Aqualad could see all the detailed curves of each of the women below. Some were gifted with luscious mounds; others with legs of a goddess, stretching for what seemed like forever. Short and tall, petite and well-endowed, they all had what it took to be coveted by society.

One woman that Aqualad especially adored was the girl, who was as cute as a button with the ass of a school girl and eyes that shined the richest crystal blue you could imagine. Her name was Tula and was out of his league; she was royalty. If he was going to get her to be his girl at the party, some precision and quick thinking was going to be a must.

Meanwhile, at the island, the movie goers were gathering in the garage to find there were no vehicles around. Terra and Star just panned the room right to left and back again. Beast Boy on the other hand was digging through cabinets, draws and lock boxes. Raven hopped up onto the workbench by the wall full of metric wrenches. She got on her communicator and rang up the other party members.

"Hey, Bumblebee are you still downtown?" Raven dangled her feet down like she didn't have a care in the world. Star took a seat on a recycle bin, and Beast Boy just kept savaging. Terra looked a little upset but restrained herself from complaining about the ride issue.

"Oh you're already there. Is there any chance you could meet us at the Mall's Theater?" her voice the same monotone it always did, even though she was smiling as she talked, "We can probably grab something from the food court after the movie." A drawer dropped to the ground and scattered a bunch of bolts around. Raven gave him a look and tapped her finger over her lip, gesturing him to shut it. The boy shot back a cheesy smile; busy in his own little project he scoured the room for treasure.

"A grindhouse flick, maybe a double feature," Raven crossed her legs and leaned in on her knee. She was quickly becoming bored with all the talk. On Bumblebee's end, she could be seen trying on different outfits in a department store at the mall. Hopping around in some jeans, Bumblebee tried to button up the pair she had on without any success. As she was doing this, she heard the word, "Grindhouse".

"Oh hell no," feeling uneasy about the choice in movie genre, Bumblebee tried to sway Raven with reason, "I'm not watching some twenty barrels of blood squirt out of a headless topless cheerleader, who was too stupid to run away from the damn guy with a golf club." She put Raven on speaker phone and sat the com down on the changing room chair. A jump here, a jump there, she pulled on the pants and started to lean on the wall a bit for leverage. Doing her best to work on the jeans, she kept an ear open for Raven.

"I said a grindhouse not a smut film. You know like those movies from the 80's that had no plot but people still loved them because they were so unique," Terra walked up to Raven and waved her hands around trying to signal her. They didn't have a ride and only Terra seemed to be doing anything. Beast Boy found a hand held game console, when Terra started her own silent rant against Raven.

"Unique my butt. The film genre is nothing but stereotypes, predictable endings and one liners. Its just ridiculous," taking a deep breathe afterwards, she managed to end up squeezing into the pants. Bumblebee took a step out in front of the panorama mirrors. Still in her bra, the girl was just checking out the jeans and how the denim hugged her ass.

It was a good fit but it pinched her belly. Upset she unzipped them right there and had them halfway down at the door. A long sigh came from her face, before trying on the next outfit. She slipped on an outfit she liked earlier on and decided to wear it as a walk out. At the cash register, she listened to Raven on the other end.

"I guess, we could vote on a picture to watch when everyone gets there," back in the garage, Terra was starting to show frustration, but was cut off by Raven gesturing to Beast Boy.

"Whats he going to do?" Terra whispered to Raven, only to get the same answer. Taking the hint, she sat over by Beast Boy, who was playing with some sort of gadget.

"What is that?" the screen wasn't an LED screen like she expected. It was crystal clear like a plasma tv and had visuals that mocked other hand held systems. A small car seemed be rushing over jagged cliffs and was scrapping along the bottom. Beast Boy just ignored Terra as she kept prodding.

"Come on answer me," she gave him a little shake and bumped a random button. A flare shot out of the waterfront at the same time.

"I'm getting the T-car back," he nudged her back, before cracking a smile. On the mini screen, the car camera displayed the view of it crowning out of the water. The car was loading into the garage like a boat out onto the beach, dripping in random places. Raven opened up the driver door to find an unconscious Cyborg. He had hooked himself up to the car adapter to preserve his own battery, but it seemed he ended up powering it over the steep edges.

"Oh my Gorridnac, I forgot about Cyborg!?" Star rushed up to Cy and started performing CPR almost crushing his metal chest in on itself. He just needed a power up, since the feedback on the car really drained him.

"Hurray we have a car," being Terra, she rushed into the front passenger seat and started to mess with the radio, "Come on lets go to the movie."

"Alright but let's hook him up to a charger in the garage first, then we'll hit the road," Raven moved a charger over to him and wired him up head to toe, after making sure the damage Star did was only superficial.

"Yes, we must take revenge upon this 'Road' by hitting it many times," her arms swung around, which almost ended up decapitating Cyborg. She was furious at his condition without even knowing that he sort of did it to himself for the most part. The others packed up into the car with Raven in the driver seat, since no one else could be trusted.

"We shall avenge you Cy," Star slammed the door shut almost breaking it, when Cy opened his eye to see it almost cave in. Seeing this, he quickly passed out from shock and disbelief.

Alright, this chapter was a little bigger than I wanted since it was just an introduction to a new story, but I had to get all the details in for plot. Anyways, please leave your comments even if they're flames. I need to know what you think otherwise its going to be really hard for me to improve. Tula is actually Aquagirl (or one of them) though I haven't seen her in the Tv series or the comic that copied the Tv series' art style comic book, so I'm making her in the image of what I'd expect her to look like based on both. If you have any suggestions on what she should look like, please don't delay and write it in the review.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Mall

Hi, long time no update. Anyways, since I didn't put the same pressure on this story as I did with the last I gave myself some R&R. I'm starting up the story again but its not going to be a BB harem story for the most part. He will get tail but the pairing is going to be a little less expected. Anyways next chapter is the first lemon. Right now I'm just setting things up and trying to get some laughs. Read & Review when done please.

Raven and the others were cruising along in the car they basically hijacked from Cyborg. He was a total mess and was left on a pitiful excuse of a battery for life support. In the sunlight, the car lit up from the reflection bouncing off the wave . Straight up from the water, the lighting smothered Terra's temper in the stirring mist.

All the windows were open despite the occasional blanket of haze blazing through the car. The gang were wrapped up in the loud music Terra had selected, not because of the quality but the volume she had it set at had almost busted everyone's eardrums. As the co-driver, Terra was put in charge of the radio, air, windows and map, if needed. With that power she fell into a state of bliss like she owned the car, till Raven turned off the radio while driving, sparking Terra's mood again..

"Hey, we were listening to that," Terra snapped at Raven like a bickering chihuahua.

"No, we weren't," Terra was about to yell again but was cut off abruptly, "You probably can't even name the song now that its off." The girl shut her lip to Raven and leaned out the window a bit to sulk. She glanced at the back window to see Beast Boy sticking his face out too. As a bloodhound, every wrinkle on his face flailed in the wind with drool flying everywhere. She looked forward and laughed at him thinking about back when they were dating. 'What a nerd' she thought.

"Bubblegum?" Star tried to hand Terra a cherry flavored condom.

"No thanks," Terra brushed her off. At least Beast Boy isn't that bad.

Back at the mall, Bumblebee was tugging on her new cargo shorts trying to get them to loosen up. She had found a resting place in the rotunda by the jewelery department area. Each store had a bunch of window shopping girls that grouped to each other like a gaggle of geese. Relaxed, Bumblebee let out a sigh. She was done with shopping for now. In her spree, the poor girl managed to only get two outfits that she enjoyed.

Packed wall to wall, people herded around the mall. No one seemed to bug her about being a Titan. It could have been the fact that she wasn't wearing her gear, but it wouldn't surprise her either way. Resting was all she cared about now. The others still had to get here, and there was no sign they'd be here too soon. For the time being though, she filled her time with fiddling with her shorts, hoping to get them to loosen.

Her calm quickly broke when she glanced over to a scene just yards away. What could have been mistaken for a bottle cap on at first glance, was a compressed remote camera with Gizmo's label on it, a giant "G" . Jinx had called earlier saying she'd be bringing some of the boys with her to the get together, but it didn't ever click she meant Gizmo and Mammoth.

All four of them went to the H.I.V.E Academy, though Bumblebee was the only hero at the time. When Jinx switched sides, some of the guys from the Hive Five ended up retiring. To them though this didn't mean that they gave up crime but it meant they did it less, so the hero gig never caught up with them.

"Get off me you evil witch," Gizmo shouted at Jinx as she latched onto his ear like a vice grip. Mammoth laughed at his misfortune. The techno-geek was being dragged away like little kid by his mother. His face distorted in anger as he saw the others just waving him by in laughter. Apparently Bumblebee wasn't the only one to have noticed the camcorder on the floor.

Still not wanting to sit alone, Bumblebee started to walk after them, hopefully away from a crowd. They made it to a local favorite, Jump Juice stand and found a spot just to lean and wait.

"I'm not a little kid," Gizmo flailed about as he complained about his silly straw just seconds before Jinx sat her drink on his head, using it as a table. Mammoth slugged down his drink, which resembled something like a trash can more than a cup as the girls laughed. The girls were just talking about clothes, boring Gizmo more and more as he sat still sipping his drink.

Back with the others in the car, they made their way through the parking lot looking for a spot to park. Crushed in defeat, Raven pulled herself together from killing several people who stole her spot inches away from the car. Deciding to take the risk in the search for a free spot, the gang made it into the garage entrance and up to the walkway door when Raven saw it. She pulled up slowly to the fresh ground only to find a bike in the way this time.

"Isn't that Robin's bike?" Beast Boy leaned up by Raven's face to point out the front window.

"It can't be. That thing is on its side like a fan boy made a bad replica," Terra tore down the condition of the bike as she pushed BB's face back, but it still didn't help their current condition. Raven lost control of her temper causing the bike to fly twenty feet smack dab in backseat of a convertible. Everyone just sat there quietly in the car staring at the new clear space.

"Those anger management classes are really working," Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. Star just let a eek sound as Terra just tilted her head in astonishment.

"Yep," she parked the car and opened her door, "Money well spent." Beast Boy hopped put first and over at Raven's door. He held out his hand like a gentleman and though she gave a huff, she followed along with his display. Star giggled as Beast Boy offer Raven his arm. Raven didn't hesitate to grab on to his arm as they walked side by side, but Terra was showing signs of envy. Quickly, Terra strapped herself around Bb's other arm, and asked, "So Garfield, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Its going to be a vote remember," Raven answered Terra as Beast Boy rolled his eyes to think. Terra gave Raven an evil glare as if to get her to back off of BB, while he was still distracted. Raven shot back a similar look except with glowing eyes and held onto his arm tighter. Beast Boy was in hot water and didn't even know it. He turned back to Raven then to Terra to answer her.

"Yeah, Raven's right," at that Raven scrunched up her nose and bobbed her head around to tease Terra.

"Hey, Raven, who's else is going to be there with Bumblebee?" he turned to Raven now, giving Terra time to use her spare hand to pull on her nose to look like a pig to mock Raven's earlier expression.

Raven ignored it the best she could and checked with Beast Boy, "Jinx gave me a text on the road that her, Kid Flash, Gizmo, and Mammoth were going to be showing up, so them and Bumblebee are going to be there."

Beast Boy thought about how members of the former H.I.V.E. Five would react to hanging out and what it would be like personly as Raven and Terra shot childish notions at each other. Still caught in her own world, Star kept on blowing bubbles with one of Cy's last surviving condoms. Each bubble Star blew created a problem for a passing pedestrian. Some almost choked to death on the moment alone, not to mention when people were eating. Others just stared before being slapped by their companions, but no one was capable of telling Star she was munching on a trojan, through their own laughter.

With a smile on his face, Beast Boy dragged Terra and Raven to the Megaplex. Just outside was Bumblebee's gang, who didn't seemed very pleased. Jinx and Bumblebee were just chatting up a storm and hadn't realized the others had show up. Mammoth and Gizmo, on the other hand, were quiet as mice as they slumped down next to the wall.

"Hello ladies," smiling as he greeted the ladies of the group, Beast boy wiggled his eyebrows in a charming yet overly humorous way. The girls just chuckled at him but covered up it up.

"What took you scuzzbags so long?" ticked off, Gizmo turned to the Titans, "Do you have any suggestions for the movie?" He didn't like this get together but made the best of it. Bumblebee was a friend of his in the academy, so he owed her at least that, besides hanging out with hot women didn't hurt the arrangement

"The car wasn't fully charged," Raven stepped into the conversation with her usual monotone, "Where's Flash?". She lifted a stray eyebrow at Gizmo get him stand down and shut up, but being Gizmo he didn't.

"He's off carrying Jinx's and Bee's clothing back to HQ. There was a lot of crap thanks to Jinx, so he'll probably be an hour," Gizmo felt like laughing at the sad truth. Jinx's boyfriend was probably going to be held back for longer than even that first hour though, because of his flirtatious nature with women.

"Horror Night Trilogy okay with everyone?" Gizmo's eyes flared when Jinx ignored him but that was normal when people dissed Flash around her. Jinx however wasn't a passive defender of her boyfriend, since she picked out the theme; one that Gizmo hated to death.

"Sure," the gang agreed before a rebuttal could be made by Gizmo. Off inside they went pass the poster aisle way to the the ticket box, with Mammoth dragging the stragglier by the collar and pushed him ahead. Gizmo silently swore his revenge on Jinx anyways he could.

Next chapter will be up eventually, so please don't spam the review area asking for updates. Posting actual comments relating to the story, are always welcome there though even if they hurt my feelings. Its how I'll learn to become a better writer. Now, because I can I'm going to name drop some honorable mentions to people who helped kick me into continue writing this story. Not G. Ivingname, G. Logan, cRaZyMaN676 and the really long suggestion given by the guy who left his name as, "........ ", thanks for the reviews and messages.


End file.
